


July 17th, 1965

by fn_6969



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/pseuds/fn_6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 17th, 1965, is all he reads before feeling the presence of another person over him. He reluctantly pulls his eyes away from the page and glances up, almost doing a double take at the man standing before him. He couldn’t be more than 19, maybe 20; sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that Han would’ve gotten lost in if the kid didn’t clear his throat and speak:</p><p>“Coffee?” is all he says, brandishing a glass pot of the dark liquid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 17th, 1965

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt sent to my Tumblr.

Han Solo approaches the glass door of the small turquoise-painted diner, tugging it open and scanning the restaurant for an open table; preferably one in a secluded corner. He finds one without much trouble as it’s nearly midnight anyway. Plopping his briefcase down, he opens it and pulls the morning paper out- he hadn’t had time for coffee that morning, obviously, otherwise he’d have read it then.

 _July 17th, 1965,_ is all he manages to read reads before feeling the presence of another person over him. He reluctantly pulls his eyes away from the page and glances up, nearly doing a double take at the young man standing before him. He couldn’t be more than 19, maybe 20; sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that Han would’ve gotten lost in if the kid didn’t clear his throat and spoken:

“Coffee?” is all he says, brandishing a glass pot of the dark liquid.

“Huh? Oh,” he’s surprised by the gruffness of his own voice, “Yes. Please. Thank you.”

The younger man leans over him slightly, pouring coffee into the mug on the table. Han tries to breathe in silently and swallows hard as he takes in the kid’s scent: cigarettes and apple pie. Dragging his eyes up from the tensing arm muscle exposed by a strategically rolled up sleeve, he focuses his attention instead on the nametag pinned to his white shirt. _Luke_. 

“Do you need a bit more time?” Luke asks, reaching into the back pocket of his drainpipe jeans for a notepad, obviously not expecting him to need it.

“Apple pie.” Came Han’s breathless reply, though his tone was surprisingly even.

Luke gives a half-smile, dragging the pen over his plush lips before biting it between his teeth and leaving it there as he tucks the notepad back into his pocket. Looking back up briefly he nods, a glint in his eye conveying something Han can’t put his finger on. But before he can study the expression any longer, Luke has already turned on his heel and traipsed back to the counter.

Han whips the paper open once again- not really reading but forcing himself to appear to be doing so- and pretends to be caught off-guard (as though he hadn’t been watching Luke out of the corner of his eye this entire time) when a slice of pie is slid in front of him.

“Let me know if you need anything else.” Luke says in a quiet voice. Han just nods.

~

Han moves to take off his jacket and tie, throwing them both into the seat across from him, leaving him in a white button down and gray vest that now hung open. He could feel Luke’s eyes on him, threatening to burn a hole into the back of his head. He knew the kid was staring at him, and it made him anxious.

_He saw how I was looking at him. He knows,_ Han worries, training his face to reveal nothing. 

He attempts again to focus his attention on the paper and read, taking a bite of the dessert in front of him and washing it down with coffee.

Allowing himself one small glance toward the counter, he’s relieved to see that Luke is engaged in a conversation with a brunette waitress, saying something Han can’t make out, but it made the girl blush. Han found himself with the vague thought that he wished he was the one making Luke blush like that, but quickly shooed the thought away, blushing when the waiter’s eyes flickered to his for one second before returning them to the waitress.

He finished his coffee and pie in silence, and without anymore awkward eye contact, moved to start putting his tie and paper into his briefcase, looking up at Luke just in time to see him approaching the table again.

Luke leans over Han’s shoulder and places the check in front of Han, who starts to say _thank you_ but is stopped when Luke speaks first: “I’m off in 10 minutes.” His lips are barely a centimeter away from the skin of Han’s ear now, his body heat radiating off of him in waves.

Han shudders as he feels Luke straighten and walk away again, this time disappearing into the back and not returning.

Standing up and placing his hat back on his head, he doesn’t bother with the suit jacket and lays it over his arm, going to the counter and smiling at the petite brunette girl at the register.

He pays and walks out, the jingling of the door bell startling him as he exits.

Setting the briefcase down, he puts his suit jacket on again and reaches inside, grabbing a silver tin case and pulling a cigarette and match out.

He cups his hand in order to keep the flame alive in spite of the summer breeze, taking a rather large drag once it’s lit.

He winces as he hears the bell above the door rattle again a few minutes later, refusing to turn around and look, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“I live around the corner.” Is all Luke says, pulling a cigarette out of the package rolled up in his sleeve and lighting it, moving to stand next to the older man, never looking over.

Han just nods, dropping what’s left of his cigarette and stomping it out against the pavement. Luke starts walking, knowing Han will follow, and the two walk side by side in silence for the few minutes it takes to get to Luke’s apartment.

~

Fumbling with his keys for a moment, Luke eventually gets the door open, motioning for Han to proceed him into the living room of the apartment.

Luke empties his pockets onto the counter of the small kitchen, turning to Han (who was still standing in the doorway) and smirking. 

“Hey.” The blonde says quietly, taking slow, small steps toward the taller man.

“Hey…” Han maintains composure and ignores the itch to take a step back.

Biting his lip, Luke closes the distance between them and presses his lips against the other man’s in a gentle kiss, deepening it after a few seconds, causing Han to inadvertently moan. 

A throaty laugh escapes Luke’s mouth and he moves a hand to grasp Han’s, placing it on his back just above his ass.

“My bed...” Luke pulls away just enough to speak, his breath dancing over Han’s now unoccupied lips, and takes Han’s hand, leading him down the narrow hallway to his bedroom.

Han, feeling like he’s in some kind of trance, takes note of the rather bare walls of the apartment- the kid clearly wasn't into interior decorating. He was pulled out of his reverie, though, by the younger man clearing his throat. They had made it to the bedroom at some point, and Luke was now sprawled on the green and yellow checked bedspread, shirt riding up just enough to reveal his sunkissed skin, his head supported by a hand. He was watching Han.

Han blushed at this realization and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, exhaling slowly as he felt the mattress move beneath him followed by two lean but muscular arms wrapping themselves around his torso.

“C’mere... Hey...” Luke coaxes, pulling the vest off his shoulders and smiling to himself when Han moves his arms so that it can be completely removed. “Can I take your glasses off?” Luke asks sweetly. 

Han nods silently, allowing Luke to undress him down to just his briefs, feeling his breath hitch as Luke moves to work on his own clothing.

Now kneeling beside Han, Luke pulls his white tee-shirt off in one swift movement, tossing it aside along with his jeans- which were so damn tight Han couldn’t quite work out how the kid managed to get out of them so easily.

Taking in the sight of the naked blue-eyed boy, Han felt a wave of heat rush to his abdomen, and reminded himself to stay calm. That this was okay. That there was nobody else around and nobody else would ever find out.

“Come here, kid.” Han’s voice is gravelly, but he doesn’t wait for Luke to come to him, instead pushing Luke down softly by the chest and crawling up his naked body so that they were now flush against one another, Luke’s erection very obviously pressing against Han’s own.

Luke watches the man above him as he slips his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down his hips and freeing the aching hardness within them.

“Fuck me.” Luke doesn’t waste any time whispering sweet nothings to his partner, and Han nods. “Where-“

“Top drawer.” Luke’s eyes are half-lidded now, and he all but cries out when the older man’s cock makes contact with his own as he reaches over into the nightstand, retrieving a small vial and pouring the contents into his hand, working it over his length, his head falling back and his eyes fluttering shut as he does so.

“Is this okay?” Han asks quietly and Luke gasps when he feels a finger enter him, and then another. Han laughs breathily as he prepares him, taking pleasure in the little sounds falling from those plush lips.

“Now…” Luke begs, bracing his hands on Han’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around the older man’s hips.

Han removes his fingers, positioning himself at the younger man’s entrance and looking down at the man beneath him to make sure he’s okay. Luke nods and digs his fingers into Han’s flesh as Han pushes forward slowly until he’s fully sheathed in tight heat. He begins moving only when Luke pants out a clipped “Fuck. Me.” Han brings his hands to rest on the pillow on either side of the younger man’s head, Leaning down to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss as he continues thrusting.

“H- harder…” Comes Luke’s pleading voice, and Han complies, groaning as he feels himself being pulled deeper still, Luke tightening his legs around him.

Han thrusts harder into the younger man beneath him, grabbing one of his legs and holding it a bit higher at his side, grinning to himself when he hears Luke whine in pleasure beneath him, knowing he’d hit the right spot then.

He continues bucking into the blonde beaneath him like that, dropping kisses anywhere his mouth can reach.

Luke throws his head back when he feels Han hit his pleasure spot again, shooting waves of heat and electricity all over his body. “Good, baby?” Han asks breathlessly. 

“So fucking good…” Luke replies, “So good... I’m gonna-” But he’s moaning again before he can finish.

Han grips Luke’s cock now, matching his own rhythm until he feels the younger man jerk and spasm beneath him, a familiar white substance making its way all over Han and himself.

This is all Han needs and he only slams into Luke a few more times before he feels the rippling shockwaves of his own orgasm hit; emptying himself into the younger man beneath him, a string of barely audible expletives escaping his mouth.

Han collapses on top of Luke just briefly before rolling over beside him, the only sound in the otherwise silent room their heavy breathing.

They stay like this for a long few minutes, and Luke thinks the older man must’ve fallen asleep .

“What’s your name, kid?” Han asks, startling Luke a little as he breaks the silence.

“Luke.” He gazes lazily up at him, eyes half-lidded, “I’m Luke Skywalker. And you? What’s your… well, your full name, I guess?

“Han Solo.” Han answers, moving an arm up and around Luke’s small frame as he moves to lay on Han’s chest.

“Sort of an odd name, isn’t it?” Luke laughs softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the warm skin of Han’s bare shoulder.

Han squints and eyes the blonde in his arms, raising a playful brow, “And Skywalker is a totally common name. Sort of like Jones. Or Johnson! Or Miller?” Han scratches his chin, feigning deep thought, and the younger man laughs. Han smiles at that. 

“Fine. We’re in the same boat.” Luke amends, snuggling deeper into Han, who places a chaste kiss to the sandy blonde hair on Luke’s head.

  
“ _Boat_? With a name like that, I think we might be in the same _rocketship_ , kid.”


End file.
